Un Alien, un Ange, un TARDIS
by booster77
Summary: La rencontre impromptue entre le Docteur et l'ange Castiel Se situe après l'épisode Runaway Bride pour DW et à peu près à l'épisode 7x21


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour une amie. Et comment peut-on résister à l'appel du Castiel et du Docteur ?

Enjoy !

* * *

C'est un jour comme un autre pour le Docteur. Appliqué à réparer le condensateur du flux neutronique, il ne voit pas le temps passer. C'est rare qu'il soit seul. Même si en général il aime la compagnie, le Seigneur du Temps se surprend à apprécier ces moments où il ne fait que triturer des branchements sous la console du TARDIS. Est-ce à cause de la disparition de Rose dans un univers parallèle ? Peut-être.

Cependant, Donna-la-mariée a raison. Il ne doit pas être seul. Sa décision est prise, il trouvera une nouvelle compagne. Non, un compagnon. Sûrement pas du 21ème siècle. Eventuellement non-humain. En tout cas, personne qui pourrait lui rappeler de près ou de loin à sa dernière compagne.

La connexion de l'arrivée d'énergie à la machine faite, le Docteur se relève pour relancer le programme. Pour cela, il doit baisser un levier avec son pied, tout en tapant trois coups de marteau sur un bouton, de l'autre côté de la colonne. Dans cette position acrobatique, le Seigneur du Temps ne peut voir une ombre se glisser derrière lui.

« Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? »

D'un coup, le Docteur bondit. Ses deux cœurs battant la chamade, il se retourne pour découvrir un homme habillé d'un pyjama blanc et d'un trenchcoat beige. Seuls son visage impénétrable et ses yeux bleus bougent pour observer le lieu où il se trouve. Le reste de son corps demeure parfaitement immobile, presque comme une statue. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui surprend le plus le Seigneur du Temps. En effet, derrière l'inconnu se dresse une ombre qui mesure la hauteur de l'intérieur du TARDIS, et orné d'ailes immenses.

« Quoi ? »

L'étranger penche la tête sur le côté, l'air curieux, et porte son regard sur le Docteur.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Quoi ? »

L'homme s'approche de lui, avec une démarche stable. Chacun de ses mouvements semble nécessaire et contrôlé. Et au fur et à mesure de ses pas, l'ombre ailée grandit.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

Et dans un dernier « QUOI ? » retentissant, le Docteur pointe du doigt la silhouette ténébreuse. L'étranger se retourne, et constate ce qui fait crier le Seigneur du Temps.

« Oh, vous pouvez me voir. Nous sommes dans un lieu à plusieurs dimensions. Intéressant. »

À la prononciation du terme scientifique, le Docteur se ressaisit.

« Qui êtes-vous, et comment vous êtes entré dans mon TARDIS ?

- Je suis Castiel, un ange du Seigneur. Qu'est-ce qu'un TARDIS ? »

Cette fois-ci, le Docteur ne crie pas. Son visage se ferme, et c'est la voix grondante qu'il assène :

« Les anges n'existent pas. Pas plus que Dieu. Je suis le Docteur, et selon la proclamation de l'Ombre vous dev…»

Le dénommé Castiel reste silencieux. D'un air impassible et décidé, celui-ci lève deux doigts de sa main droite et vient les poser sur le front du Docteur qui s'interrompt. Son esprit se remplit alors d'images incroyables : La naissance de ce Castiel en forme d'énergie pure, au-dessus d'une mer en pleine tempête. Son observation d'une cellule, qui devient poisson, puis animal, puis homme. Ses combats contre ses frères rebelles, puis les démons. La dévastation de Sodome et Gomorrhe. La possession de cet humain, son « vaisseau de chair ». Sa rébellion contre le Paradis, l'Apocalypse, les Léviathans… tout.

« Dieu existe… » murmure-t-il.

Lorsque le lien télépathique se rompt, le Docteur est bouleversé.

« Ou est-il ?

- Parti. Depuis longtemps. »

La sentence de l'ange tombe. Le Seigneur du Temps tombe des nues.

« Pourquoi ?

- Personne ne sait.»

Le Docteur s'agrippe à la console du TARDIS. Jamais il ne s'est posé la question de la présence de Dieu dans l'Univers, même si sa rencontre avec l'incarnation physique du Diable aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. L'existence d'une divinité créatrice est un sujet auquel le Docteur n'a jamais pris le temps de réfléchir seul.

Pendant qu'il assimile l'information, l'ange Castiel déambule dans le vaisseau. Lorsqu'il aperçoit les portes de l'entrée, il s'y dirige, les ouvre en grand... Et découvre l'espace.

« Depuis quand les humains possèdent cette technologie ? En quelle année sommes-nous ?»

Le Docteur s'approche de lui, en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur son ombre. Les mains dans les poches, il contemple l'amas d'étoiles composant la Voie Lactée.

« Nous sommes en l'an 2011. Les humains ne connaissent pas encore la compression de dimensions et le voyage spatio-temporel.

- Je ne comprends pas. »

- Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, Castiel. Pas un humain.

- Les Seigneurs du Temps n'existent pas au Paradis. Vous êtes un démon ? Une divinité oubliée ?

- Je suis un alien. Je ne viens pas de la Terre. »

L'ange se retourne vers le Docteur. Il semble déstabilisé et horrifié.

« Dieu a créé d'autres mondes ?

- Des millions… je suis désolé. »

Castiel s'éloigne de la porte ouverte, et vient s'asseoir sur les marches grillagées de la salle de commande. Il ne s'est jamais demandé ce que pourrait faire son Père, ou s'il existait d'autres planètes habitées. Maintenant qu'il sait, il se sent mal. Dieu a d'autres enfants que ceux de la Terre… d'autres humains, d'autres planètes… d'autres anges peut-être. Il est amer, en colère contre le monde entier. Contre Lui, surtout. Un bref instant, il se demande si les Winchesters ont ressenti la même chose en découvrant l'existence de leur demi-frère…

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

La voix du Docteur sort Castiel de ses pensées. Il ne le connait pas, ni son passé, ni son monde. Il aura un avis neutre et le jugera comme il se doit. Instinctivement, il sait qu'il peut parler à cet inconnu.

« J'ai fait des choses atroces. Par ma faute, j'ai causé une guerre, et tué des milliers de mes semblables. Alors je ne me bats plus. Et je fuis, en essayant d'oublier mes fautes.

Le Seigneur du Temps accueille ses confidences silencieusement. Il se reconnait très bien dans les mots de Castiel. Lui aussi s'est échappé de la guerre, a occulté ses erreurs à lui-même et au reste de l'Univers. Chaque jour, il souhaite cesser de compter les enfants présents sur Gallifrey le jour où il a déclenché le Moment. Mais il se demande s'il y arrivera un jour.

« Moi aussi, j'ai tué mon peuple. Ma planète a brûlé.»

Castiel lève les yeux vers le visage du Docteur. Il perçoit immédiatement la tristesse et les regrets émanant de lui.

« Comment vous le gérez ?

- Je ne me suis jamais pardonné. J'apprends encore à vivre avec. »

Le Docteur s'assied à côté de l'ange, toujours les yeux dans le vague.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Si il y avait eu une autre alternative, je l'aurai pris, sans aucun doute. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Vous, vous avez le choix. Votre guerre n'est pas terminée. Il reste l'espoir de sauver des vies, de changer des destins qui, sans vous, cesseront trop tôt d'exister.»

Castiel tourne la tête vers le Seigneur du Temps.

« Quant à ce que vous ne pouvez réparer, n'oubliez jamais. Mais apprenez à composer avec, afin qu'un jour, vous puissiez vous pardonner. »

L'ange se relève et s'écarte du Docteur, lui tournant le dos.

« Je ne me bats plus.

- Il n'y a pas que le combat dans une guerre. Parfois, il suffit de porter assistance à ceux qui en ont le besoin. »

Le silence s'installe dans le vaisseau. Les deux hommes réfléchissent aux révélations que l'autre a apporté avec lui.

« Ca ressemble à une mauvaise blague. » murmure soudainement Castiel. « Un ange et un extraterrestre se rencontrent dans un bar… C'est surréaliste. »

- Surnaturel plutôt.»

L'ange se retourne vers le Docteur, avec une expression ouverte, presque radieuse.

« Vous portez bien votre nom, Docteur. J'arrête de compter les abeilles.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre.»

Le dénommé Castiel s'approche et tend sa main droite.

« Je crois qu'un rituel humain veut qu'on se serre la main pour dire au revoir. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. »

« C'est exact. Et je n'ai jamais compris cette convention sociale non plus.»

Après la poignée de main, l'ange en trench-coat beige s'approche de la sortie du TARDIS, toujours ouverte sur l'espace. Au loin, la Terre apparait, un point bleu dans le noir.

« Docteur ?

- Oui Castiel ?

« Vous ne devriez pas être seul. Il vous faut quelqu'un pour vous aider à porter votre fardeau. »

Le Seigneur du Temps est surpris de ce conseil, prononcé il n'y a pas si longtemps par une autre personne.

« Je prends note. Au revoir Castiel. »

Et en un battement de cils, l'ange disparaît, comme s'il n'a jamais été là.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^


End file.
